1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved training garment for physical conditioning of muscle groups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern times the population at large has increasingly become aware of the importance of physical conditioning as a program for maintaining and improving a person's health generally, for improving physical prowess in sporting activities, and also for improving physical appearance. While engaging in physical conditioning activities individuals have historically worn light-weight, moisture absorbent loose fitting garments both for comfort while engaging in physical exertion and training and to promote the evaporation of perspiration which occurs during such activities. A large market has long existed for conventional garments employed in exercising, such as jogging shorts and shirts, sweatshirts, sweat pants and jogging suits. However, the construction and purpose of such prior art garments has been solely to enhance the comfort of an individual engaging in physical training, not to improve physical conditioning.
Some attempts have been made to provide garments to aid in the development of muscles while training. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,369 discloses an exercise suit formed of nylon and having vinyl pockets adapted to carry a liquid, such as water. The weight of the liquid in each pocket or bag may be varied by fully or partially filling the bags and pockets with water. However, due to the lack of any cohesive shape to the liquid in the pockets, the liquid shifts excessively relative to the body of the wearer as the wearer engages in physical activity. Furthermore, the garment itself shifts relative to the skin of the wearer and is only secured at certain locations by a lacing system that attempts to fasten the weight load against the body. However, the laces employed hold the garment to the body only by exerting tension on the garment material to draw the garment tightly against the wearer's body. This tension varies considerably as a person moves, thus allowing the garment material to shift across the surface of a wearer's body. Furthermore, because the weight is carried in liquid form, it sloshes and gurgles as it shifts relative to the wearer's skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,917 is directed to a variably weighted vest that is used for exercise in jogging, skating, bicycling and horseback riding. The vest is provided with pockets for receiving material such as sand, pebbles, small stones or even coins. This device likewise suffers from the defect of shifting of the material of the garment relative to the body, and from shifting of the weight material within the garment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,387 discloses another weight vest designed for use by athletes for the purpose of weight resistance training. This weight vest employs solid steel weights, but these also are allowed to shift within the pockets in which they are employed. The canvas and foam material of which the garment is constructed is restrained from shifting relative to the wearer's body only by side straps and strap rings. Furthermore, the devices of the '917 and the '387 patents employ weights only in the area of the wearer's upper torso.